


against

by PinkFFF



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFFF/pseuds/PinkFFF
Summary: 主席和狼桃不得不说的二三事
Relationships: other/Lahabrea
Kudos: 10





	against

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：微量希斯拉哈，微量以格拉哈

他的后穴被操的翻开，趋近于深红的肠壁吞吐在股间出入的触手，不知饕足的怪异狼桃却准备重振旗鼓往那可怜都穴道里射入第三波方便产籽的滑液。尽管透明浓稠的液体已经随着触手的进出被带出来了不少，他的小腹也被射的微微鼓起，甚至他护在怀里的学生只要用手掌贴近圆滚滚的小腹，就可以感受到狼桃充满活力的顶撞。拉哈布雷亚的双腿被操的发抖，他仍旧用长袍裹住希斯拉德的身体，希望自己的得意门生不会被发狂的植物侵犯。  
这次的造物十分怪异。拉哈布雷亚撑着不清明的脑袋浑浑噩噩的仍旧想着处理公务。他没有发现自己的阴茎由于后穴的快感已经将全部的精液交代在学生的长袍上，现在只能可怜的张开马眼，仿佛仍旧在射精一样。拉哈布雷亚只会低喘着，以为是自己在保护学生——但其实早就是希斯拉德把他托住，免得他双腿发软的滑落在地上，跪着如同低级的造物一样发出不清不楚的呜咽与淫叫。  
原本合格的狼桃怎么会突然发狂？希斯拉德用发抖的手托住老师的腋窝。本来该是他承受这些的…但他被狼桃缠上来的那个瞬间，拉哈布雷亚眼疾手快的将他护在了怀里。实验室的门被封住，……况且，难道要别的人来看老师情欲被操的完全发作的淫态吗？  
拉哈布雷亚的后穴虽显得稚嫩，但狼桃的触手刚探进去，它就知道这并不是后庭的第一次被侵犯了。初生的植物刚刚要第一次下籽，自然想找一名处子的柔软的身体，将它的籽尽数接受，而拉哈布雷亚却让它明白只能如此将就一下了。狼桃似乎开始烦躁起来，一边不断的往他的肠道里深入，一边用细小的触手蹂躏着稍稍有些肥大的肉臀（也许是坐久了的原因）。它一下一下的毫无章法的操弄拉哈布雷亚的后穴，即便是粗暴的碾压过敏感点也丝毫不会在意。已经产出第三波滑液了，拉哈布雷亚混乱的想，籽却像是仍未找到合适的时机下在身体里，似乎缺少了什么东西…  
直到触手将乳尖从乳晕里拉出，叶针试探着挤入乳孔——拉哈布雷亚的手隔着长袍抓挠学生的背，发出几声不成腔的泣音。他从未被玩过那里，即便是以格约姆也没有太过注重小巧的男性乳头，仅仅是用手指捅弄后穴就能让他喘息着高潮了。拉哈布雷亚的乳头被从根部束缚起来，叶针将温热的液体注入他的乳孔。几乎是肉眼可见的，他的乳尖慢慢随着狼桃的揉搓越来越大。没几个男人有过哺乳的经历，拉哈布雷亚的乳头肥大的就像是个哺乳期的母亲，甚至还有未完全吸收的汁液随着狼桃的揉搓泌出。往常平坦的胸部此刻却像是刚刚发育的少女一般，水滴状的漂亮乳房随着主人的呼吸急促而上下起伏。拉哈布雷亚几乎快要昏过去了，他啜泣着将学生又抱紧了几分，一副绝不可能让希斯拉德受到伤害的模样。  
“——主人？”  
拉哈布雷亚这才不自然的抖了一下。他太沉溺于过去的回忆了，甚至就连受到发狂造物的侵犯也能如此…像是身临其境一般。他摇摇头，强迫自己的大脑不去不自觉的想过去的事情。他们的目标就在眼前，只需要消灭光的战士——他的一切就能回来了。


End file.
